mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Unarmed
'''Unarmed McMMO Skill''' Passives/Abilities - Passive Skill: Iron Arm Style - Passive Skill: Arrow Deflect - Passive Skill: Disarm - Passive Skill: Iron Grip '''Berserker:''' Berserker is the ability gained from using Unarmed . To activate the skill you will have to 'Right Click' on a block, then hit a Mob/Player/Weak Block (Dirt, Sand, Gravel...) Berserker will be activated for a limited amount of time (Increases with levelling up Unarmed). Benefits - Activating Berserker, makes your Unarmed Hits do 50% more Damage, and increases the speed at which you destroy Weak Blocks (Increases with levelling up Unarmed) In PvP this ability can win you the fight - Choosing the right moment to Burst down your enemy, can be key. '''Iron Arm Style:''' Iron Arm Style adds extra damage to your normal hits using Fist. To start with, McMMO increases the Damage by 3. This scales by 1 extra attack damage every 50 levels, having a cap at 9. Note that Damage is reduced if hitting enemies using Armor. Mobs get a lot easier to kill though. This passive scales with Berserker Active (50% +damage on active) '''Arrow Deflect:''' Increasing your Unarmed level, increases your chance of deflecting an incoming arrow. Deflecting enemy arrows has a chance to hit the person who fired the arrow, the chance is much lower than deflecting an arrow though. +0.05% per level until max at 50% at level 1000 '''Disarm:''' Disarm is a very powerful weapon in PvP, it gives you a chance to make the enemy you are fighting drop their item held in their hand, this chance has a cap at 33% at level 1000, and can be used on everything held in hand (Sword, Bow, Notch Apples...) The item held in the hand will get dropped out of the person's inventory on to the ground, this will happened as if the person has thrown it him/herself. Both players can pick the dropped item back up, so be fast. +0.0333...% per level until max of 33% '''Iron Grip:''' Iron Grip increases your chance of not getting Disarmed yourself. Iron Grip has a cap at 100% at level 1000. It scales at 0.1% per level. Being level 1000 in Unarmed makes it impossible for you to then get unarmed, since your Iron Grip is 100% XP Grinding Tips: As XP is only gathered from naturally spawned mobs and players, the most efficient way to get XP is killing endermen in the overworld, simply make a pit that is 3 deep, (you decide the width) and try trapping endermen in it. Endermen are not smart and will go into the pit if it in between you and them. Most people think pigmen give more XP than any other mob, but if you keep an eye on your unarmed skill whilst fighting endermen and compare it to pigmen, you should notice that they give more XP than pigmen. PvP Example: Going into a battle with another player (As if you were level 1000 in unarmed) - A good tip is to do /inspect [Player name] to see their McMMO stats. Looking at their stats quickly, you can see his weaknesses, for example being under 1000 in unarmed, means you can disarm the person. Start off by going on a absolute rampage with your fist, using your Passives for example Arrow Deflect to get close, if he is trying to shoot you down with a bow until you get up close. Getting up close to him, activate your Berserk Active to increase your damage, and give you a good start (you might want use potions for a further advantage). While your Berserk is active, try to get as many hits off as possible, trying to disarm the enemy, when berserk runs out and the enemy is unarmed, switch to your sword (or theirs, depending who's is better) or axe to finish off the job, now that you have a clear advantage over your enemy. With Berserk, if you're in a bit of trouble, you can dig a quick hole under the enemy, allowing for a getaway, or to get situated (Drink pots, shift items, etc). Experience Gains Chart